


A Late Night Stroll Through The Cute Little Mitten

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grand Rapids, M/M, Michigan, i have no idea what to tag again lol, idk what this even is, im bored and i realized how cute this town is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 5sos crew take a late night pit stop in a cute town in Michigan good food occurs and Lashton ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Stroll Through The Cute Little Mitten

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would post again because I'm one day away from summer break. I hope this isn't completely shit and that you guys will enjoy it! Also, I write on my phone so I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes!

It was always weird for Ashton, being away from home that is, he loves touring and seeing all the fans and stuff but he still always misses them. It's odd going away from home but right now the 5sos crew was at a pit stop in between Detroit Michigan and Chicago Illinois. It always made him laugh, which is totally NOT giggling.... Okay so yeah he always giggles when he realizes that this state is literally the shape of a Mitten. He doesn't really understand why because there's literally a state shaped like a boot, but he finds it adorable. 

They were stoped it the great GR, home of some legendary music that he loves, and sure they've landed here a few times from flying but they've never been able to stay the night. From where they were stationed at a random hotel he didn't know the name of he saw all the nature and it honestly took his breath away. It being around the time of late June and early August the trees were just beautiful. It made him want to go adventure, and that was just what he was going to do. 

Slipping on his shoes Ash tried to be quiet but it was short lived since he rooms with Luke that night who's surprisingly a light sleeper. And when Ashton drops his phone on the hardwood floor he can hear Lukes groans and he sighs. 'So much for being on my own' Ashton thought. Before he knew it they were out the door walking down a random road, and yeah, maybe he could have thought this through. They pass many cool structures and shops walking in what he assumes is the Downtown area. 

They finally stroll past a small shop that was selling a type of food he's never had before and he asks Luke if he'd like to stop. They go into the shop and order this so called 'Gyro'. They're very sceptical at first but after the people assure them they won't die, they try it. And they love it, it's diffrent but hey, why not try something new. The servers ask them if this is a cute late night date and both boys blush, hard. 

Both boys have a hard time forming coherent sentences and the workers laugh. "Oh don't worry, we get a lot of cute couples like you in and out of here all the time." Both boys now having an even harder time speaking just smile at the workers. Clearing their throats once they have left. Ashton didn't know what to say, yes they had feelings for each other, them coming out after a show a few moths prior. But they never really did much more.  
'Well that's about to change' Ashton thought. 

"Hey Luke?" The other boy hummed in response to engrossed in his food at the late hour of the night. "I know we haven't really talked about this. But honestly I really, really like you. And I really want to make this work, or at least try it. I know this could be a risk for the band and stuff but why don't we just try?" Luke stills for a moment a bite taken an slowly chewed. As time grows Ashton got nervous and started to bit his lip. 

"You know what Ash? I would really like that. I've been wanting to sat something but I just - I thought maybe you regretted what you said. I would love the be able to call you mine and vice versa." Luke smile a soft smile but yet his dimple still was prominent. Ashton let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in and took another bite of his food. He couldn't believe that this was really happening.

Throughout the rest of the late night the boys held hands without a care since it was so late. They walked through all the beautiful architecture and they even saw another couple being pulled by a beautiful and strong horse down the brick roads of Grand Rapids. And as they were making their way back passing Rosa Park's Circle Ash made a silent vow to come back to this cute 'little' city and make it a tradition to stop in at Sammy's Pita House. The home of the very first official moment of him and Luke, or as the fans say, Lashton.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened. I hope you liked it, it's a little weird writing about my home state but I thought I'd be cute. I hope this isn't terrible. Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
